project_divafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone
|genre = Rhythm |ratings = |image2 = }} is a digital port of ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone for the PlayStation 4 developed by Sega and Crypton Future Media. It was released on 23 June 2016 in Asia and on 10 January 2017 in North America, Europe and PAL regions. It is released as a base game titled Prelude which contains only two songs and a total of 34 Modules which also serves as a demo. The game's list of songs and Modules are divided into two add-on song packs called Future Sound and Colorful Tone. Future Sound contains almost all songs and Modules from the Project DIVA games released for PlayStation consoles while the songs and Modules in Colorful Tone come from Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX for the Nintendo 3DS and those exclusively released for Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade. Gameplay The gameplay of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone is identical to the arcade game, although the control mechanics have been adjusted to suit the PlayStation 4's DualShock 4 controller. At first, the player has only access to the Easy, Normal and Hard rhythm game charts of each song but by clearing Hard, the player can unlock the song's Extreme and Extra Extreme charts. Each rhythm game has a Practice Mode which one may utilise to practise the song's rhythm chart freely from any point within the song's duration. If the player purchases both Future Sound and Colorful Tone packs, the player may also attempt Survival Courses where they must play multiple song rhythm games in succession under one life gauge. Players may customise the Vocaloid characters in a variety of costumes (called Modules) as to how they appear in a song's promotional video (PV) while playing a rhythm game. With Future Sound and Colorful Tone purchased, players may further customise their character by changing their character's hairstyle to that of another costume of that character. The game also supports online leaderboards which display the players' rankings of their performance song's rhythm games for Hard and above listed based on their score and average Completion percentage. A separate leaderboard is also present for Survival Courses participants. Outside of standard rhythm gameplay, the player may choose to watch each song's promotional video (PV) and can take screenshots by pressing Triangle which can also be used as loading screen images. The player may also contruct PV playlists to playback multiple song PVs in succession. Controls By default, the layout is similar to that used in previous Project DIVA titles. In addition, left and right sticks can only be used to hit Slider Notes by swiping or moving the stick towards that direction while optionally, the player may swipe the touchpad or tilt the controller. Also, L1 and L2 are able to hit left Slider Notes while R1 and R2 can hit right Slider Notes. For the first time in the series, players are able to customise which controller buttons (ie. directional, action, L1/L2/R1/R2) hit which of the four main Button Notes or Slider Notes in the rhythm game, including several Button Notes at once. Song lists Prelude Future Sound Colorful Tone Modules Additional Song/Encore packs Additional songs, Modules and Accessories were released as stand-alone downloadable content (called "Encore Packs") for Future Tone. It also includes Extra Extreme rhythm game charts to some of the existing songs (which still requires the player to have purchased those songs' corresponding packs). Purchase of the game's Season Pass will grant a discounted access to Encore Packs 1, 2 and 3 with the addition of 40 avatars players can use for their PlayStation Network account. The Season Pass costs $24.99 USD and each individual Encore Pack costs $9.99 USD each. 1st Additional Song/Encore Pack The first DLC pack (along with the Season Pass) was released on 15 September 2016 for the Asian versions and on 7 February 2017 for the Western versions. In addition, the recommended Module for the song "The World is Mine" is changed to Supreme (previously, the recommended Module was Hatsune Miku Original). The following Modules were added: *Ageage Again *Supreme *Trip the Light Fantastic *Princess Blanche *MiCrystal☆ *Hatsune Miku Emerald *Poppin Delight *Adolescence Princess *Bebop Knave *Adolescence Knight *Megurine Luka Ruby *Prince Blanc *M.S.J Extra Extreme rhythm game charts are added to the following songs: *"I'm Your Diva" *"Ievan Polkka" *"Two-sided Lovers" *"Sekiranun Graffiti" *"Sayonara, Goodbye" *"StargazeR" *"Francisca" *"maigo life" 2nd Additional Song/Encore Pack The second DLC was released on 22 December 2016 and 7 March 2017 for the Asian and Western versions respectively. Extra Extreme rhythm game charts are added to the following songs: *"Love-Colored Ward" *"Dear cocoa girls" *"From Y to Y" *"Po Pi Po" *"Iroha Uta" *"Kokoro" *"39" *"Transparent Watercolors" *"Master of Puppets" The following Modules were added: *Etoile *Rosa Bianca *Rosa Notte *Hatsune Miku Swimwear Tan *March Hare *My Dear Bunny *Bunny Ears Hoodie *Kagamine Rin Swimwear Tan *Alparka Hoodie R *Kagamine Len Swimwear Tan *Alparka Hoodie L *Megurine Luka Swimwear Tan *Kitty Ears Hoodie *Rosa Blue *Rosa Luno *KAITO Swimwear V Tan *KAITO Swimwear V Alt. Tan *Fishy Overalls *MEIKO Swimwear Tan *Wooly Wear The following Accessories were added: *Yurei Headband *Great White Shark *Red Puyo Cap *Green Puyo Barrette *Ram Horns *Devil's Head Wings *Oversized Glasses *Beginner Badge *Dinosaur Tail *Nekomata Tails 3rd Additional Song/Encore Pack The third DLC was released on 9 March 2017 for the Asian versions while the Western version's release date has yet to be confirmed. Extra Extreme rhythm game charts have being added to the following songs: *"Colorful X Melody" *"Lover's Suicide Oblivion" *"Requiem for the Phantasma" *"To the End of Infinity" *"Black Gold" *"Gothic and Loneliness ~I'm the very DIVA~" *"NekoMimi Archive" *"The Snow White Princess Is..." Trivia *Currently, the only songs that were released in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone that have not being released for this game are "saturation" and "Kagamine HachiHachi Flower Fight". External links *Official website (Japanese) *Official website (English) Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 games *